


Fatamorgana

by Imorz



Series: BokuAka Week 5 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (kinda)bad boy!Bokuto, Camping, M/M, ntr
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imorz/pseuds/Imorz
Summary: BokuAkaWeek 5: Day 4—PettyKonoha sebenarnya tidak ingin berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Tapi siapa yang menyangka bahwa menjadi tokoh antagonis ternyata menyenangkan?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu sepenuhnya adalah mahakarya Haruichi Furudate. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya dan hanya untuk kesenangan batin. Sama sekali tidak berupaya meraih hasil apapun selain senyum pembaca.

Seperti lagu _ballad_ , alunannya begitu lambat dan menyayat hati, efek yang terjadi bermacam-macam kepada para pendengarnya.

Seperti lagu _ballad_. Konoha harus menelan pil pahit ketika kekasihnya lebih asyik bercengkerama dengan seniornya. Jok mobil van bagian tengah di isi oleh dirinya, Akaashi Keiji dan seseorang bernama Bokuto Koutarou. Katanya dia itu, senior Akaashi saat masih sekolah menengah.

Berencana pergi ke puncak dengan bertujuh orang, tiba-tiba Akaashi mengajak kenalannya—si Bokuto ini—untuk ikut dalam rombongan, alhasil bertambah menjadi delapan orang. Kuroo Tetsurou mengenalnya, mereka seperti saudara yang terpisah jauh saat bertemu. Konoha merasa ia menjadi satu-satunya orang tolol ketika Kuroo, Akaashi dan Bokuto saling melempar sahut.

Ia hanya mengenal Akaashi ketika pemuda itu masuk perguruan tinggi yang sama, satu jurusan pula. Pada pandangan pertama, Konoha yakin betul ia menyukai adik tingkatnya itu. Enam bulan pun berlalu dan ia telah mengencani Akaashi Keiji. Bukan main girangnya ketika Akaashi menerima ajakan kencannya seminggu kemudian.

_Well_ , Konoha hanya mengenal Akaashi sebentar. Hubungan mereka pun masih seumur jagung. Ia masih belum tahu siapa Akaashi Keiji yang sebenarnya dan bagaimana sifat aslinya. Konoha sudah terbutakan; termakan cinta. Bahkan, informasi mengenai Bokuto Koutarou pun ia lewatkan. Kuroo sendiri, ketika ia bilang kalau dirinya mengencani Akaashi, responnya begitu heboh seakan-akan tidak percaya.

_"Kau? Berpacaran dengan Akaashi Keiji? Bukannya dia—ah, sudahlah."_

Seperti ada yang disembunyikan. Sayangnya, Konoha tak ambil pusing. Akaashi Keiji sudah digenggaman, maka ia menjadi pria paling beruntung sejagad raya.

Tapi hari ini, hari dimana harusnya ia dan Akaashi bersenang-senang, harus kandas dengan hadirnya Bokuto Koutarou. Kalau dilihat-lihat, Konoha memang merasa kalah tampan, juga kalah atletis. Netranya berhias emas dan bibirnya sering kali menyungging tawa, tipikal pria humoris kesukaan para wanita.

Radio seakan menyinggungnya, sang penyiar memutarkan lagu super patah hati berjudul Wrecking Ball. Ia ingin menampar Kuroo yang saat ini tengah memegang kemudi. Berharap kawannya itu mematikan radio nista.

"Ya ampun, aku rasa di puncak nanti akan sangat dingin sekali."

Ucap Akaashi kepada Bokuto di sisi kanannya. Ia di jepit oleh dua pemuda. Kiri, Konoha Akinori, kanan, Bokuto Koutarou (sementara Kuroo di kursi depan sesekali terkikik).

Rambutnya terbuai angin yang lewat dari jendela van. Bokuto iseng merapihkan, rambutnya di- _flip_ menuju belakang telinga. Tentu saja mengundang rona malu-malu di kedua pipi Akaashi.

—dan Konoha sebelas duabelas dengan gunung merapi.

"Keiji, apa kau nanti ingin melihat bintang bersamaku?" Konoha mengalihkan perhatian Akaashi (yang dari awal terus tertuju pada seniornya).

"Akan lebih menyenangkan jika kita melihatnya dengan semuanya, Konoha- _san_ ," lalu kembali melanjutkan mengobrol dengan Bokuto. Konoha gigit jari.

Bukannya ia ingin berburuk sangka, tapi jika boleh bertanya.

Apa Akaashi sedang bermain di belakangnya?

* * *

Dan Akaashi terus saja lengket dengan Bokuto. Seperti lem tikus. Konoha jelas-jelas mengerti kalau ia sedang cemburu. Akaashi itu kekasihnya, meski baru beberapa minggu yang lalu. Baiklah, Konoha mengerti jika Bokuto lebih dulu mengenal Akaashi. Tapi dilihat dari sudut manapun, yang berhak bersamanya saat ini adalah kekasihnya, Konoha Akinori. Padahal Bokuto bisa bersama dengan Kuroo saja.

Bagai menuang minyak ke dalam api. Tingkah Bokuto justru jauh seperti pacar sungguhan di mata Konoha. Pria itu membawakan koper Akaashi, bercengkerama menyenangkan sampai memasuki wilayah vila. Masih, hati Konoha masih dibalut lagu Wrecking Ball.

Sedangkan dirinya mengekor di balik punggung Kuroo dengan raut muka galau terbaca jelas. Kuroo melirik ke belakang.

"Ada apa, sobat?"

Buru-buru Konoha tersenyum palsu, "Tidak ada apa-apa. Di sini hanya dingin sekali."

Pria dengan jaket merah tua itu menggumam. Pura-pura tak mengetahui masalah yang menimpa Konoha. Ia pikir, ia cukup menjadi penonton saja. Lagipula, _acara_ yang ditampilkan juga cukup menarik.

Akaashi dan Bokuto berada di depan pintu. Menunggu datangnya Kuroo yang memegang kunci vila. Konoha lantas menghampiri Akaashi.

"Sayang, apa kau kelelahan?" ucapnya halus. "Padahal tadi kau bisa minta bantuanku membawakan tasmu," lalu melirik dingin pada Bokuto.

"Tidak apa-apa, Konoha- _san_."

"Keiji, panggil aku Akinori saja. Aku kan pacarmu?"

Bokuto memutar bola matanya mendengar ucapan Konoha yang jelas-jelas memberi penekanan pada kata terakhir. Akaashi justru terkekeh mendengarnya.

Pintu vila pun terbuka. Kuroo yang memimpin masuk.

"Baiklah. Silahkan pilih kamar kalian masing-masing. Satu kamar, satu orang. Tidak boleh ada yang berdua. Kalian pikir kalian bebas menodai sprei kasur?"

Bokuto menyeringai dibuatnya, diam-diam merasa tersinggung.

"Aku akan memakai kamar pertama, Bokuto kamar kedua. Yang lainnya terserah. Bokuto! Ikut aku ke halaman belakang!"

"Baik, baik."

Konoha buru-buru menghampiri Akaashi, "Kau akan memakai kamar yang mana?"

"Ketiga," jawabnya cepat. Konoha menghela napas, jelas-jelas bersebelahan dengan Bokuto Koutarou.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku yang keempat."

"Hei! Aku yang keempat! Iwa- _chan_ kelima!"

Di sana ada Oikawa yang berteriak lantang menyahut sanggahan. Konoha tidak pernah mau bersitegang dengan Oikawa, terutama ketika melihat Iwaizumi berada di sampingnya.

"Baiklah, aku yang keenam."

"Maafkan aku, Konoha." Sarukui menyela, "Tapi aku sudah memegang kunci kamar nomer enam."

"Bagaimana dengan Terushima?"

Pemuda bergaya _punk_ itu kaget ketika dirinya disahut, "Eh? Aku terserah."

Pada akhirnya Konoha terpaut tiga kamar dari Akaashi karena mendapati kamar nomer tujuh. Wrecking Ball mengalun lagi. Konoha melirik Akaashi, pemuda tersebut langsung masuk ke dalam kamar nomer tiga. Buru-buru ia berlari, mencengkeram lengan Akaashi.

"Keiji, aku ingin bicara."

Raut wajah itu masih seperti biasanya, "Ada apa, Konoha- _san_?"

Konoha masih menimang-nimang tindakannya. Ia takut Akaashi akan menganggapnya pencemburu menjijikan.

"Begini ... apa kau tidak merasa si Bokuto itu mendekatimu?"

Akaashi tersenyum, "Itu hanya pikiranmu saja," jawabnya lembut. Ia melepaskan genggaman konoha dan meletakkan kopernya.

Ingin sekali Konoha mempercayai ucapan Akaashi. Sebenarnya ia pun berpikiran hal yang sama. Mungkin saja semua perasaan kalut ini hanya kecemburuan semata.

"Ayo kita keluar. Bokuto- _san_ bilang, kita akan mengadakan _barbeque_. Dia yang membeli semua dagingnya, _loh_."

"Benarkah? Sepertinya dia orang yang baik."

Senyuman itu kembali mengembang. Konoha melirik sebentar. Semestinya ia bahagia melihat Akaashi tersenyum seperti itu, tapi untuk kali ini ia tidak yakin.

Kuroo menyeru dari luar. Meminta seluruh teman-temannya untuk menghampiri. Benar yang dikatakan Akaashi, Kuroo dan Bokuto tengah menyiapkan panggangan. Aroma saus _barbeque_ menguar nikmat. Liur menetes tidak karuan.

Akaashi menggiringnya untuk duduk dekat tempat makan, Konoha mengikuti. Selimut yang dibawanya digunakan untuk menyelimuti dirinya dan Konoha, masalahnya hawa dingin cukup merajalela.

Hati Konoha menghangat. Berpegangan tangan dalam bongkahan selimut seperti ini adalah salah satu yang ia idamkan. Meski pikiran-pikiran aneh terus merayapi, setidaknya untuk kali ini aja, biarkan lagu Photograph mengalun dibenaknya.

Terushima memilih mendekati Bokuto dan Kuroo. Alasannya ingin menghangatkan diri. Sarukui juga terbungkus selimut, ia asik melihat teman-temannya yang memanggang. Sementara Oikawa dan Iwaizumi berada jauh dekat pagar, katanya ingin mengamati rasi bintang.

"Keiji," ujar Konoha tiba-tiba.

"Hm?"

Bukan main kagetnya Akaashi ketika Konoha mendadak mendekat dan mengecup bibirnya.

(seseorang yang melihat itu menepuk pundak kawannya sambil menunjuk heboh.)

"Kau terlihat berbeda hari ini."

Akaashi masih berkedip. Wajahnya mematung. "K-Konoha- _san?"_

Lantas Konoha mengecup bibir itu sekali lagi, "Tapi aku tetap menyukaimu."

Siulan datang dari mereka yang tengah memanggang, mencoba menghalau adegan roman yang tersaji di depan mata.

"Begini, Konoha, Akaashi. Aku sudah cukup bersedih karena dua incaranku, Kenma dan Tsukishima, tidak mau ikut bergabung dalam acara ini. Jadi, daripada aku semakin iri, bisakah kalian hentikan itu?" omel Kuroo. Pemuda itu mengacak pinggangnya sebal.

"Akaashi, padahal ku kira kau masih polos." Bokuto ikut menyahut seraya tertawa.

"Biar ku beritahu, ya. Kami bertiga ini tidak memiliki pasangan seperti kalian, jadi bisakah kalian bertoleransi?" Bahkan Terushima berdecak. Sarukui angkat tangan, mencoba ikut dalam grup mereka yang tidak datang dengan pasangan.

Konoha tertawa.

Padahal ia yakin sekali tadi sempat melihat raut Akaashi yang gelisah.

* * *

Bukannya Konoha picik. Tapi sejak acara _barbeque_ berakhir, perasaan takutnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam dan semua orang berada di kamarnya masing-masing. Jauhnya jarak kamar menjadi salah satu poin mengapa ia berjalan bolak-balik saat ini.

Ia ingin sekali keluar memeriksa. Setidaknya melihat Akaashi berada tenang di kamarnya saja sudah cukup. Betul. Konoha hanya harus diam-diam menyelinap keluar, benar.

Gagang pintu turun dan Konoha mengendap-endap keluar bak rampok. Melewati kamar Sarukui, Iwaizumi dan Oikawa yang sunyi senyap. Tak sengaja menilik dari ventilasi, kamar Akaashi terlihat gelap tanpa cahaya. Lantas ia menghela napas lega, setidaknya Akaashi sudah tertidur lelap.

Kuroo keluar dari pintu halaman belakang, ia membawa gelas kosong. Heran kenapa temannya itu datang dari halaman belakang, Konoha kemudian bersembunyi dari balik guci besar. Pemuda itu sesekali menguap dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Rasa penasaran pun menghantui. Konoha berjalan berjinjit menuju pintu halaman belakang. Dan ia dapat mendengar suara Bokuto Koutarou berbicara sendiri.

_"Kuroo sialan, acara menginap tapi tidurnya satu orang satu kamar. Benar-benar tidak seru."_

Seseorang menanggapinya dengan tawa. Konoha berharap bukan orang yang ia pikirkan.

_"Kulihat tadi dia menciummu."_

Tidak ada sahutan.

_"Dua kali."_

Konoha mengernyit was-was.

_"Maafkan aku."_

Seratus persen Konoha yakin betul itu adalah suara Akaashi Keiji. Suara halus yang menjadi lawan bicara Bokuto Koutarou saat ini.

Ia buru-buru mengintip dari lubang kunci. Bagaikan kiamat, Konoha tidak sanggup menyaksikannya lebih jauh.

—dua orang itu berciuman sensual seperti tiada hari esok.

Kuroo menepuk pundak Konoha yang bergetar. Gelas kosong tadi terisi jus jeruk dan ia menyerahkannya pada Konoha.

"Kau sudah tahu, kan?"

Pria itu kini terisak pelan-pelan.

"A-Aku tidak percaya ... Keiji berselingkuh dengan Bokuto Koutarou?"

Kuroo menatapnya heran. "Hah? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?"

Pernyataan Kuroo setelahnya semakin membuat Konoha yakin bahwa ia telah menjadi tokoh dengan cerita paling ironis.

"Bukankah Akaashi yang berselingkuh denganmu?"

* * *

_"Bukankah Akaashi yang berselingkuh denganmu?"_

Akaashi tidak yakin ia dapat bertahan. Stamina Bokuto jauh di atas dirinya, sementara tubuhnya sudah meneriakkan kata lelah. Tapi hasrat juga terus berdemo dan Akaashi tidak tahu dengan yang mana ia harus berpihak.

"K-Koutarou—ngh! _Hah ... hah_... a-aku sudah lelah—ngah!"

Ruang dengarnya pura-pura menuli. Bokuto terfokus dengan kegiatannya. Ia fikir ucapan Akaashi barusan penuh kemunafikan. Lantas, kenapa kedua tangannya terus merengkuh Bokuto. Lenguhannya penuh alunan sensual, ia sendiri tidak tahu kapan harus berhenti jika terus mendengarnya dari bibir Akaashi. Karena tubuh ini selalu menggodanya, selalu mengundang libido.

Hentakan pada tubuh Akaashi tidak memelan, padahal napasnya sudah terseok-seok dan peluh jatuh tak terhitung. Aroma sperma entah milik siapa tercium jelas. Apartemen Bokuto semakin terasa panas.

Ucapan Akaashi sebelum permainan ini dimulai sepertinya mengundang amarah Bokuto.

_"Ada senior yang menyatakan suka padaku. Namanya, Konoha Akinori."_

Sedangkan kilat amarah dapat Akaashi rasakan jelas setelahnya. Lalu, entah bagaimana ceritanya ia sudah terkapar di atas kasur sementara Bokuto memanjakan _miliknya_ di bawah sana.

"Keiji..."

Rayauan Bokuto terdengar, Akaashi menggumam. "Hmm?"

"Terima saja si ... siapa tadi namanya?"

"Konoha Akinori."

Jeda menghampiri. Bokuto berusaha secepat mungkin agar segera _tuntas_ , berefek pada Akaashi yang semakin berteriak. Segalanya seperti mendesak keluar dan Bokuto menggeram tertahan kenikmatan.

Tubuhnya ambruk. Ia meraih selimut dan segera menutupi tubuh telanjang keduanya. Bibirnya masih mengalun napas, isi kepalanya melayang. Akaashi pun sama, terebah kelelahan di pelukannya.

"Seperti biasa, kau mengagumkan, Keiji sayang." Dikecupnya lama kening sang terkasih. "Pantas seniormu itu suka padamu."

"Kenapa kau memintaku menjawab ajakan Konoha- _san_? Kau ingin hubungan kita berakhir? Koutarou?"

Ia menggeleng, "Aku tidak pernah berpikir hal sinting seperti itu. Melepaskanmu adalah mustahil. Aku cinta gila, padamu."

"Lalu, kenapa?" Akaashi meratap penuh tanda tanya. Ia memeluk , melingkarkan tangannya pada perut Bokuto. "Aku pun sama gilanya, untukmu."

"Mari bersandiwara menjadi tokoh antagonis."

Matanya menusuk tepat pada Akaashi. Terpancar kasih sayang yang selama ini Akaashi peroleh.

"Seolah-olah, akulah orang ketiganya."

Akaashi menautkan alisnya, "Jadi kau memintaku berselingkuh terang-terangan?"

Tawa Bokuto mengucur halus. Ia beralih posisi menghadap sang kekasih, "Bukan selingkuh. Kita hanya sedang bermain. Fatamorgana. Apa yang dilihat sebenarnya tidak ada. Apa yang dimiliki Konoha Akinori, sebenarnya sama sekali tidak sepenuhnya ia miliki."

Bokuto melanjutkan, "Ia akan berpikir bahwa aku orang ketiga. Padahal, dirinya sendiri adalah tersangka."

Tangannya memainkan surai Akaashi lembut, "Percayalah, permainan ini akan menyenangkan."

"Bagaimana jika ia menciumku?"

"Aku akan menggunakan sistem Fibonacci. Bayangkan jika ia telah menciummu lima kali, maka ciuman yang kau peroleh dariku berjumlah delapan. Penawaran yang menarik, bukan?"

Akaashi tersipu. Tangannya mencubit gemas hidung lawannya.

"Lalu, kapan sandiwara ini berakhir?"

"Jika ia sudah menyatakan putus denganmu."

Akaashi menghela napasnya. Kekasihnya ini terkadang memang cukup gila, _atau brengsek?_ Namun, perasaannya kian hari justru semakin tumpah ruah, seperti bak mandi yang terus diisi air.

"Lalu, bagaimana jika kami melakukan seks?"

Akaashi berjengit kaget ketika Bokuto tertawa hebat atas pertanyaannya.

"Aku yakin kau hanya akan sebatas bibir, sayang. Kau tidak akan mau berbagi tubuhmu dengan yang lain, kecuali aku, tentu saja."

_Well_ , dia benar. Membayangkan dicium pria lain selain Bokuto saja sudah membuatnya merinding.

"Kau tenang saja." Bokuto meraih tangan Akaashi. Menyatukan jemarinya dan mengecup punggungnya lembut, tanpa melepaskan tautan pandang. "Kau akan bersenang-senang dan mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal dariku. Aku mencintaimu."

"Boleh aku menciummu?"

Bokuto memejamkan matanya buru-buru. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu, Akaashi terkekeh dibuatnya. Lantas ia cubit pipi sang kekasih, membuat Bokuto terbelalak dan diwaktu yang sama, Akaashi mempertemukan kedua bibir itu.

Lambat laun matanya kembali terpejam, merasa nyaman dengan ciuman dari yang lebih muda. Bokuto memeluk Akaashi erat, mendorong pada tengkuknya yang berhias tanda-tanda kemerahan. Tubuh yang masih belum terajut benang memberi kesan sensual sekali lagi.

Akaashi tentu merasakan bokongnya dimainkan jahil. Kaki-kaki itu mengelus naik turun, dari mata kaki hingga lipatan lutut, memberi kesan intim sekaligus geli.

Ciuman Bokuto merupakan marijuana bagi Akaashi. Bibir itu tak pernah membuatnya bosan, sekalipun. Tidak pernah terlupakan, selalu membekas. Bagaimana lihainya ia mengapit bibir bawah Akaashi, menariknya halus dan mengulanginya kesekian detik. Melelehkan si penerima.

Akaashi hanya tinggal membuka sedikit bibirnya. Giginya akan mengintip sementara Bokuto menandakan itu sebagai kesempatan untuk _menjelajah_ lebih dalam. _Ruang hangat_ ini yang kerap kali membuat pandangannya mengabur.

Lidahnya tidak mengecap rasa apapun. Yang ada hanyalah keinginan untuk terus melahap.

Bokuto memundurkan kepalanya sebentar, menatap mata sayu Akaashi yang penuh pelangi. "Setelah ini, aku jadi merasa kasihan dengannya," lalu kembali melesat menciumi bibir lawannya lebih menggebu.

Diam-diam Akaashi mengiyakan. Tapi, sudahlah. Sesekali menjadi tokoh jahat tidak apa-apa, kan?

**Author's Note:**

> maafkan imorz konoha sayaaangg! ku tak bermaksud menyakitimu :''((( semua ini gara-gara otakku yang very-not-daijoubu. jadi basically, kuroo itu tahu bokuto sama akaashi sudah jadian lama, terus kaget pas konoha bilang dia jadian sama akaashi. dan juga ku ingin sekali-sekali bokuto jadi asshole :'')) /tampar imorz/ akhirnya terlampiaskan juga plot jahad ini, ku merasa sangat berdosa untuk konoha /sujud minta maaf/


End file.
